No Longer
by Silveraider
Summary: Chrono is sent on a mission without Rosette. When he dosen't come back everyone thinks he's dead. What will Rosette do?
1. Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade

**No longer**

**Chapter 1: Separation**

Rosette and Chrono were having a conversation while having lunch in the cafeteria of the Magdalene Order. That is to say, Rosette was yelling at Chrono and Chrono was trying to get as small as possible on the bench.

"Chrono!" someone yelled his name across the cafeteria. "Chrono! Chrono! Chrono!" Both Chrono and Rosette turned around to see who was yelling and they saw a young nun run up to them.

"What is it!" snapped Rosette. Chrono felt a bit sorry for the nun. Rosette was having a very bad day and didn't like to be disturbed while yelling at him. "It's sister Kate, she wants to see you right now."

"WHAT!" Rosette screamed, causing Chrono to fall backwards off the bench. "I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO GO AND PICK ON ME! CHRONO PROBABLY DID IT!" Pointing down at Chrono.

"Hey!" Chrono said standing up and rubbing his backside. "_I_ never do anything. Anyway, whatever it is it's probably you fault." Chrono retorted.

The minute the words were out Chrono regretted them immediately. In a flash Rosette was on him and beating him into a pulp. The nun waited patiently until they finished. After a few minutes Rosette stood up, breathing hard, and staring daggers into Chrono's curled up form on the ground. Seeing them finish, the nun started talking again.

"Actually sister Kate wants to see you for a mission."

"Oh," Rosette said, a red ting covering her face, then turning back to Chrono. "I _told _you it wasn't me."

Chrono just whimpered in reply, standing up slowly so not to enrage the blonde girl anymore.

"Well we better go see her." Rosette said in a fake, cheery voice.

" Actually," the nun started a little nervous. "Only Chrono has to go. Sister Kate said it has nothing to do with you Rosette."

"WHAT!" screamed Rosette, her voice thrice as loud as the last time she screamed. "WHY!"

"Sister Kate's orders." The girl said firmly, but Chrono could see she was about to faint from fear.

"Don't worry," Chrono said quickly to save the girl. "I'm sure sister Kate has her reasons."

"But…but" Chrono put a finger over her lips. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll tell you all about it when I come back." And with that, Chrono turned heel and left, leaving Rosette standing there speechless.

Chrono was as confused as Rosette on why sister Kate wanted him on a mission and not her. He was thinking so hard that he almost pasted sister Kate's office. He knocked on the door and waited for sister Kate to invite him in.

"Come in." He heard her say. He quickly did and took a seat on the chair in front of her desk.

"You're probably wondering why I'm sending you on this mission and not Rosette," she said getting to the point. "I'll tell you. It seems that there is a very high concentration of astral energy somewhere in Europe. Normally this wouldn't be so bad, but the concentration is so high that if a human enters the zone then they will slowly die. It has already killed one of our members." She said quietly. "We have a theory that a demon might survive in there if they are strong enough."

"How do you know that I'm strong enough?" Chrono asked slightly frowning.

Sister Kate looked at her desktop instead of him. "We don't, but since you're the only demon working with the order..."

Chrono nodded. "I understand. When do I leave?"

"There is a car waiting outside for you right now."

Chrono stood up and was about to walk away when he thought of something. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper and asked sister for a pen. When he finished writing he carefully folded the paper and turned to look at sister Kate. "Please, promise me that if I don't return in five days, then you will terminate my contract with Rosette. I don't want her to suffer any longer because of me. And give her this note."

Sister Kate hesitated before responding. "I promise."

And with one final nod, Chrono placed the note on her desk, whirled around and walked away to the waiting car outside.

Five Days Later

Rosette was getting scared. It was five days since Chrono left and he hadn't come back yet. Every day Rosette would wait for Chrono on the front steps of the Order, thinking she'll soon see his smiling face and long purple hair and he'd tell her that the mission was nothing he couldn't handle. But he didn't come.

Azmaria had been trying to comfort Rosette, but was having no such luck. She brought Rosette her meals every day, but each day she was eating less and less. This was what worried Azmaria the most. On the fifth day Rosette hadn't even touched her food.

"Come on Rosette, eat something. I'm sure Chrono is just running late." Even though she said it, Azmaria didn't believe it and it was clear that Rosette didn't ether.

"Go back inside Azmaria," Rosette whispered. "It's getting cold. She stood up and with one last sorry glance at Rosette's curled up form she left.

The sun was starting to set and still no sign of Chrono. Rosette was starting to dose off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the grim face of the normally happy Father Remington.

"Come with me." He said to her own curious face and they started walking in the direction of sister Kate's office. When they got there Rosette could see that she had the same grim look on her face as father Remington. Instantly Rosette knew what this is all about. Chrono. Without looking at her, sister Kate told her about the promise she had made Chrono. Rosette clutched the watch around her neck and started backing towards the door.

"No. Chrono is still alive, I can feel it." She quickly turned around and tried to jump out the door, but father Remington was much faster. He quickly grabbed Rosette around the waist, took the watch from around her neck, and threw it to sister Kate.

"Please don't do it. He's still alive. I can feel it. Please." Rosette pleaded, tears in her eyes now. She kept trying to get out of Remington's grasp but the priest was much stronger then her.

"I am truly sorry." Sister Kate whispered, still averting her eyes, and turned around. Rosette could not see what she was doing but then she started to glow. Then there was a flash of blue light and everything went back to normal. All of her connections with Chrono suddenly disappeared and Rosette felt lighter, like something heavy was taken off her, but the heavy thing was something she had loved. _Chrono_. She stopped struggling and Remington released her. Sister Kate then handed her the note from Chrono. Heavyhearted she unfolded it and started to reading:

_Dear Rosette,_

_If you are reading this then we will probably never see each other again. I want to tell something that I have kept secret in my heart for all those long years we have been with each other. I love you Rosette. I love you with all my heart. Every time I saw your beautiful face I longed to tell you. To scream it out so the whole world can hear. I love Rosette Christopher!_

_But I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't fell the way I do. Alas because of some terrible twist of fate I can never say it to you in person. I always wanted to taste your sweet lips but I know this to is just a dream._

_Another dream of mine is for you to be happy. I want you to move on with your life, to forget about the demon that was in a contract with you. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the promise that I'd help you find Joshua, but I know that a strong girl like you can do this without me. I'm also sorry for anything else I've done wrong. Please forgive me._

_I also don't want you to cry for me. Save those tears for when you find your brother so they can become tears of joy. I want you to be happy Rosette. Be happy…_

_Love,_

_Chrono_

A single tear fell on the letter.


	2. The Years That Followed

**Chapter 2: The Years That Followed**

The car that Chrono was in drove to a private airport. From there Chrono boarded a two-seater plane. Chrono asked the pilot where the place was.

"The hotspot is located in a fairly big forest in Italy. Now please let me concentrate on flying." Chrono could tell that the pilot was still a little nervous about flying with a demon. So he leaned back, closed his eyes, and started drifting into a dream. His whole dream seemed to revolve around Rosette. It was about the first time he met her. Then it suddenly it shifted to a scene were Rosette was braiding Chrono's hair. It continued on like this for a long time, shifting from one happy memory to another, until Chrono was rudely awakened.

"Wa is it?" Asked Chrono, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry to awaken you sir but we have arrived." Chrono looked past the pilot and saw what looked like a giant dome full of slightly blue mist. Chrono's sleepiness was quickly forgotten when he saw the magnificent sight. He couldn't help gawking. He shakily stood up and started to walk. He was about to enter when the pilot stalled him. He threw a cell phone to Chrono and explained what it was for.

"Wait! If you finish, use this to call me so I can pick you up. The number's on speed dial."

Chrono nodded and turned back to the dome.

"Here goes nothing!" And he jumped into it. When he touched the dome it was like jumping into a bathtub full of ice and water. After that shock Chrono felt energized. Like he had his horns back only ten times better. Chrono turned around to tell the pilot that he was fine when he got a shock. The time outside the dome was going extremely fast. Like watching a movie in fast-forward. Chrono calculated that if time in the two places were to continue like this then every minute in here was one day outside.

"Better tell sister Kate about this." He said to himself and walked out the dome. Or at least he tried. It seems that the dome was a one-way entrance. Chrono couldn't seem to get out. He tried pushing it, then he tried cutting with his sword. As a final attempt he tried to head butt it. All his attempts proved to be futile and that last one gave him a bump on the head.

Tired from trying to get out, Chrono slumped against the dome. He raised his eyes towards the roof and saw a beam of light. The light came from somewhere in the forest and it seemed to be what powered the dome. With a sigh Chrono got up and started to walk.

Outside the Dome One Year Later 

"Damnit!" Rosette swore as she rolled to avoid a boulder that a giant demon threw at her. She loaded her gun and shot all of its bullets at the demon's chest, but it didn't seem to do anything. She crouched behind a ruined wall as the demon threw another boulder at her. She loaded as much Gospels as her gun could hold and ran from her hiding spot. She tried shooting the demo's head, but most of them missed except for one that hit it in the eye. With a roar of fury the enraged demon threw a car at her. Rosette screamed and covered her face.

"Lookout!" Yelled a voice from behind her and she heard a blade cutting through metal. When she opened her eyes Rosette saw a man holding a shining silver machete and two pieces of the car behind her. The man had short, silky black hair and dark brown eyes. On his left side he carried two more swords. One looked like a katana and the other a rapier. On his left was small pistol and on his back was yet another sword. This one was a giant broadsword.

"Run!" he screamed sheathing his machete and quickly drew his rapier. He jumped right as a tree crashed where he was standing just a second ago. He threw his rapier with great aim into the demon's other eye. It roared in pain and clawed blindly through the air trying to find him.

From her pocket, Rosette took out a platinum bullet laced in gold and diamond-tipped. Elder called it the "Revelation" and loaded it into her gun. _This better work _Rosette thought and quickly aimed and fired. It hit right between the demon's eyes and drove into its skull. A second later the demon's head exploded in a giant flash of light and demon brain rained everywhere. The now man who had saved her walked up to Rosette and stuck-out a hand, but Rosette didn't take it.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Rosette asked suspiciously.

"My name is Nion Connor and I work for Solomon Headquarters." Nion answered.

"Solomon Headquarters?" Rosette repeated questioningly.

"Ya, I'm surprised you haven't heard about us yet. It's another demon hunting organization just like the Magdalene Order. Solomon Asakura started it a few months back and it was an immediate success. I'm actually one of Solomon's first hunters. Oh, that reminds me" Nion ran to where the demon's horns had landed when Rosette had blown them off. He quickly placed them through his belt and ran back to Rosette. He saw her curious look and told her why he did that.

"Solomon ordered that if the demon's horns aren't destroyed when we hunt them, then they are to be brought back to headquarters." After his explanation, Nion asked his own questions.

"So, what's your name?"

"Rosette. Rosette Christopher."

Well Rosette Christopher it's nice to meet you." And he held out his hand again, smiling.

"Nice to meet you to." And shook his hand.

Inside the Dome 

Chrono had been walking for a long time know and was getting tired. After trudging around in the forest for a long time, Chrono finally found what was making the green mist and powering the dome. It looked kind of like a garbage can. On its top protruded four pipes, spewing green mist and right between them a beam of light was coming out. Also on one side was a glass door and when Chrono looked inside he saw a pair of ivory horns with wires connecting it to the machine.

"Hello there. I see you like my little toy." Chrono spun around, raising his sword but he wasn't fast enough. A clawed hand slapped him across the face with such force that Chrono went flying into a tree. In front of him stood a demon. Quit a handsome demon actually. He had shoulder length shiny black hair and deep black eyes. He was as tall as Chrono's true form; his wings were just like Chrono's only gray and his tail ended in a round ball covered in spikes, just like a medieval mace. He was inspecting his claws and leaning against a tree.

"Oh, how rude of me," he said in a bored voice, "My name is Silva, the proud inventor of this wonderful machine. I am what you call a "demon eater". I kill demons and eat their horns. By doing this I absorb their energy and become stronger. After a while I got tired of chasing demons so I built this ingenious machine to lure them here and once they are inside it is impossible for demons to get back out. It still needs work though. As you can see time here is slower then time outside. Also there is the fact that I cannot get out, but," he shrugged his shoulder, "That's the price you have to pay for power. Now, will you kindly tell me your name? I hate killing strangers."

Chrono stood up and spit blood from his mouth. "My name is none of your concern." Chrono snarled, raising his sword.

Silva shrugged. "Very well then looks like I'll have to kill you nameless."

In a flash Silva suddenly stood in front of Chrono. He slammed a balled fist into Chrono's gut and then kicked him in the head. He then grabbed Chrono's hair and flew up into the air. He than hurled Chrono to the ground with such power that when Chrono hit, a crater formed around his body. Silva slowly flew to the ground.

"This is no fun," Silva yawned, "It probably has to do with the fact that you have no horns. Well let me tell you a little secret. There is so much energy here that a demon can use their true form horns or not. Now transform and entertain me so your death wont be such a waste."

"Don't worry," Chrono said half smiling, "If what your saying is true then its you who is about to die!" Chrono stood up shakily. He then took a deep breath and started to transform. He suddenly grew taller and wings erupted from his back. His fingers turned to claws and a tail came out like an extension of his spine. After finishing he picked up his sword and pointed it at Silva.

"Prepare to die!" He spat and rushed at him. He felt good in his true form, especially the fact that he wasn't shortening Rosette's life. _Rosette! _He wanted to finish this quickly so he can go back to her.

Chrono slashed at Silva, but he dodged it easily, a smirk on his face. Chrono kept trying to kill Silva with the sword but couldn't land even one slash. Frustrated Chrono threw away his sword and used his claws and tail instead, but still to no avail. Finally after a long time Chrono slash him on the cheek. Silva touched his cheek with a shaking hand. When he looked at it the fingers were covered in blood.

"My…face. My beautiful face! Because of what you've done to my face your death will be slow and painful!" A second later he got behind Chrono and grabbed his tail. He started spinning him above his head then slammed him into the ground. Up, down, up, down, he kept at this for a time until hurling Chrono into a tree. Chrono's momentum snapped the tree in half. Silva flew high above Chrono laughing at him.

"You cannot defeat me! I am too strong! No one can defeat me! Demon, human, or angel! Know one!" he started to laugh again. His cruel, mocking laugh.

_He's right; _Chrono thought dimly to himself, _I can't beat him. Unless…_

Chrono got unsteadily to his feet. Silva saw this and laughed some more. "So your not dead yet. You could have saved yourself a lot of pain if you stayed down. Hey! What are you…?" Silva didn't need to finish his sentence. He saw that Chrono was limping towards the machine that generated astral had made.

"Get away from that!" Silva hissed but Chrono ignored him. With his last ounce of strength, he punched through the glass door and grabbed the horns. The beam of light started to flicker then die. Without it the dome disappeared and so did the green mist.

"No!" Silva screamed. "You'll regret doing that!" He raised his hands above his head and started to charge a giant blue ball of energy.

"This ball will cause you more pain then you can ever imagine! Then you will die!" Laughing insanely he threw the ball at Chrono. It hit him just as he plunged the horns into his head. There was a giant plume of smoke making visibility zero, but Silva wasn't worried. That ball was so powerful that nothing could survive it. He started to laugh again but stopped almost imeadiatly. There was Chrono, not only alive with his wounds completely healed but holding Silva's energy ball above his head with one hand.

On his head were two ivory horns that glimmered in the light of the setting sun. That wasn't all that was different about him though. He was about a foot taller then before and on his forehead shinned five diamonds. His wings were no longer leathery like a bats', but feathery like an angels' only black. His eyes turn from gold to a deep scarlet and his hair gets even darker and gets a bit spiky. A ridge of spikes now ran down his back all the way to the tip of his tail that now looked like a spearhead. He gazed up at Silva with those deep scarlet eyes and said, "I think this belongs to you."

With that Chrono threw the energy ball back at Silva. He could hear him scream as the ball hit him. Down fell Silva's burnt body, falling in a heap at Chrono's feet. Chrono walked to sword and put it back through his belt. _I must have been gone for at least four years_. Chrono thought to himself. _I can't wait to see Rosette again, though she'll probably kill me for being away for so long._ Chrono chuckled as he spread his new wings and flew into the sunset.

Rosette was extremely grumpy. Sister Kate had screamed at her for destroying thousands of dollars worth of property on her latest mission and she didn't even do it. Well, not all of it. Some of it was caused by the demon she was hunting. Because of this she was now on suspension. Rosette planed to have a nice warm bath when someone knocked on the door of her house.

"What is it!" she snarled. Here angry face suddenly softened when she saw who it was, Nion. Nion and Rosette had been dating since they met each other. Right now he was on one knee holding a small box in his hands. When Rosette saw this her heart almost melted.

Nion took a deep breath and started talking. "Ever since I saw you beautiful face I was in love. And on every date we have been that love for you has only intensified. I know you're a nun and all but still. Rosette Christopher, will you marry me?"

Rosette screamed and fell down to her knees. "Ohmigod! Yes! Yes Nion I will marry you!"

Rosette had tears running down her cheeks now. She leaned forward and hugged her new fiancée. She would have kept hugging him if it weren't for a sudden gust of wind that made her look up. She thought she saw something fly off fast.

"What is it?" asked Nion.

"I thought I saw something but…never mind! Come in." she motioned for Nion to come in. She made them both coffee and they started to talk about wedding plans.

"You think that-" But before Rosette could finish her phone rang. "I'll be right back." She said Nion before answering the phone. "Hello, Rosette Christopher speaking. Ah Father Remington! What's that? Two demons fight? I thought I was on suspension? You talked sister Kate out of it? Thank you! Where are the demons fighting? That's not far from here! I'm on my way!" She hung up the phone and grabbed her two guns and a case of ammo.

"You coming?" She asked Nion, already knowing the answer.

He smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my fiancée now would I?"

Rosette laughed. "Come on, I'm driving."

Chrono was about to fly to the Order when he caught Rosette's scent (his senses have greatly improved because of his new horns, they also give him an adult human form that he uses later). He imeadiatly started flying towards its direction. Her scent was the strongest around a small house. _She has a house now I see_. Chrono was about to land in front of the door, but a man was already standing there so instead he landed on the roof. _Who can that be?_ He thought. Then the man knocked on the door and got on one knee. Chrono's eyes widened and realized what he was doing. Rosette answered the door and they started talking. Every word they said was like a sword thrust into Chrono's heart. After hearing all he could, he jumped into the air tears streaming and flew away so fast that Rosette felt the wind from his wings.

Chrono flew around like a lost child. Inside he was having a fight with himself. _I love her and I'll get her back!_ She's happy now, there's nothing I can do. _I need her; I'm nothing without her._ She's with someone else now; I can't do anything about it. _I can't believe she forgot about me!_ At least she moved on like I told her to. _Rosette!_

Chrono snapped out of his thoughts when he heard screaming below him. There was a demon attacking innocent people. Chrono flew down towards it.

"Hey buddy! Over here!" Chrono was going to take out his frustration on it. You had to feel sorry for the demon.


	3. His Return and Her Happiness

**Chapter 3: His Return and Her Happiness**

When Rosette and Nion finally got to the scene everything was in chaos. People running everywhere, cars upturned, and buildings in ruins. Rosette looked around and swore under her breath.

"Damnit! Sister Kate is going to blame this all on me! I just know it!" Nion stroked her cheek and she imeadiatly calmed down.

"Don't worry," Nion reassured her in a calming, "The place was already in ruins when we got here. So sister Kate can't possibly blame it on you. Now, let's go find some demons!" He said the last part while drawing-out his katana. Rosette nodded and cocked a gun.

They ran from place-to-place, trying not to be seen. When they finally found the demons it was clear which one was wining. The one with the dark purple hair and feathery wings was beating the snot out of the other demon. The couple watched in silence as the purpled haired demon slowly obliterated the other. Rosette just ignored the losing demon and concentrated on the purple haired one. _At this angle he kind of looks like…No! It can't be him! Chrono died four years ago, and besides this demon only slightly resembles him. I'm sure he didn't have feathery wings._

The purple haired demon had finally killed the other. He watched, eyes blazing, as its lifeless corps hit the ground.

"Rosette!" Nion whispered, "He's two high for me. Quickly, shoot him while his back is still turned." Rosette nodded and sent three bullets into the demons direction.

Chrono was about to fly away when he sensed three bullets speeding towards him. He dodged them with ease and turned around to see who his shooter was. There, crouching behind some ruble, was the man Nion and Rosette. It seems it was Rosette who had tried to shoot him. He slowly flew down towards her.

Rosette saw in horror as the demon dodged all three bullets with his back turned. Then the demon turned around and saw them. He was slowly flying towards their direction.

"Quickly Rosette, shoot him before he comes any closer!" Nion hissed at her.

Rosette grabbed her second gun and quickly emptied them of bullets, but the demon dodged all of them and finally landed. Nion ran from his hiding place and charged the demon. He swung his katana at him, but the demon easily caught it without looking, wrenched it from Nion's grasp and threw it away. The demon then started walking towards Rosette, his eyes fixed on hers. Rosette brain kept telling her to either reload or run, but she couldn't. When the demon's scarlet eyes locked onto hers she couldn't move. Like she was being hypnotized or something.

All the while Nion had been trying to kill the demon. He drew out his rapier, only to have it also thrown away. He was about to draw his third sword when the annoyed demon grabbed his arm and threw him! He hit the ground hard. "Rosette run!" He screamed getting up and drawing the giant sword on his back.

Nion's voice snapped Rosette out of her trans. "You run!" Rosette screamed back, "I'm going to use the Revelation!"

Nion paled and quickly scrambled away from behind the demon. Rosette loaded her guns with the special bullet.

"Lets see you dodge these!" And she pulled the triggers. Her jaw dropped when she saw what the demon did. He caught both bullets and dropped them on the ground. Rosette turned to run when the demon some how got in front of her. He raised her guns in trembling hands and pointed them at the demons chest.

"Don't move or else I'll have to shoot you." Rosette said in a trembling voice.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "With what Rosette, air?" That's when Rosette remembered she had no bullets left. Then a question popped into her head.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. Be for he could answer Nion inturupted.

"Leave Rosette alone!" he yelled before bringing down his giant sword. It met the same fait as his other swords. The demon pointed a claw at him and said in an annoyed voice, "Look buddy your really ticking me off! So unless you want me to kill you, sit down and shut up!"

This gave Rosette enough time to load one more bullet and shoot. This caught the demon off-guard but he still dodged it like the others.

"What's the matter Rosette?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, "Old age spoiling your aim?" He laughed at this but only for a minute. Then his face became serious again. "You don't recognize me do you? Well that's because of these new horns I have. Let me change into a more recognizable form." He closed his eyes and there was a flash of light. Where the tall demon was standing stood a young boy with crimson eyes and long purple hair that ended in a braid. "Recognize me know Rosette?" He whispered. Rosette looked at him, information slowly processing in her head.

"Chrono!" she screamed, throwing her arms around the demon, "I missed you so much! I, we thought you had died! Oh Chrono. What happened? Where were you these last four years?"

Chrono gently pried the girl from him. In a quiet voice Chrono explained what happened to him. By the end of his tale Rosette just gawked at him.

"So, so for you the last four years had been only a couple of hours?" Chrono nodded.

The forgotten Nion snapped out of the trans he was in for the last few minutes. "Wow, wow wait a minute. You're the famous Chrono?" Chrono gave him a curious look. Nion laughed. "Rosette would talk about you all the time. I know almost everything about you." He stuck out a hand. "Any way I'm-"

"Nion." Chrono finished for him and shook his hand. Now it was Nion's turn to look curious. "How did you know my name?"

Chrono started to walk away, not answering his question. "Wait Chrono. Don't leave. You just came back." Rosette ran up to him. "Don't you want to know what happened in my life? Nion here isn't just my friend he's my-"

"Fiancée, I know." Rosette suddenly remembered the strong gust of air. "The gust of wind, that was you."

Chrono started walking away again, head bowed. Rosette was going to run after him, but Nion stopped her. Chrono could hear them arguing. "Why are you stopping me? He's my friend and I want to talk to him!" "You should just leave him alone. I think he's still trying to cope with the fact that your getting married! He's still in love in you." "What! That was four years ago!" To you maybe but for it was only two hours ago." Rosette pushed past him and ran up to Chrono.

"Don't worry," Chrono said to her, "I'll leave so I don't get between you and Nion."

"None-sense!" Rosette cried, "Nion is just a little jealous. Anyway where are you gonna go? It's not like you have a house. And look at you; your cloths are in taters. If it rains you'll surely get a cold."

I never thought about that." Chrono said out laud without meaning to.

"I have a spare room in my house. You can use it if you want." Rosette said happily, ignoring Nion's angry glare.

Chrono hesitated. "Does the Magdalene Order still have my stuff?"

"Ya they put it all in a red suitcase case and stored it in the basement, except for your other pair of cloths that is. We kind of donated them to a charity." Chrono transformed and spread his wings.

Rosette stammered, "But…but…but…" Then she thought of something, "You promised that you wouldn't leave me until we found Joshua!"

Chrono smiled looking at her face. "Alright then, I'll come back. I promise." With that Chrono spread his wings.

Father Remington was calmly drinking coffee and reading a book when a young priest burst into his room. Remington could see from his sweaty face and deep breathing that he had run here. After a few deep he told Father Remington the news.

"Father come quickly. There's a very strong demon on the order grounds."

"How do you know that he's strong?" Remington asked.

"Well he got past all the security systems pretty quickly, so we sent out three elite exorcists, but the demon dodged all their bullet. You know what the funny thing is? He didn't kill them, he told them to go back inside. Anyway everyone's getting their weapons. We're going to attack him full force. Sister Kate thinks that Aion sent him."

At the sound of Aion's Remington's face darkened. "Tell sister Kate I'll be out in a minute."

The boy nodded and left. Remington put on his militia uniform and grabbed his guns. He also grabbed a holy sword from under his bed. All ready, Remington ran out side.

After sending the three exorcists back Chrono started to follow them half smirking. Suddenly what looked half the order came rushing out of the doors with a lot of mean looking weapons, all of them pointing at him! Chrono's half smirk turned full as he slowly shook his head and continued to walk towards the building. Remington pushed past the crowd and stood in front of Chrono, guns pointed at his chest. "Alright demon, you spared three exorcists so we are willing to let you live. Now go back to your master Aion." Chrono's smirk grew bigger and started to laugh. "You find something funny demon? Well-"

But before Remington could finish his threat, a voice inturupted from above. "Well, well, I come here to destroy the convent and what do I find? A demon that beat me to it."

Chrono imeadiatly stopped laughing and stared up, with hate blazing in his eyes, into the smiling face of Aion. On his right was Rosette's long lost brother Joshua, Chrono's old horns on his head. Behind them looked like a hundred tough-looking demons.

All the militia members raised their guns but Chrono yelled out to them. "Wait! Save your bullets. I'll take care of this."

With that Chrono flew up till he was level height with Aion. But he wasn't scared of Chrono, in fact he was smiling. Aion held a hand out towards him. "Join me. I sense great power within you. With my help, we can unleash that power!"

Chrono slapped his hand away. "Join you Aion? I'd rather die!"

Aion was frowning now, no trace of his smile. "Why do you speak to me like we know each other?"

Chrono chuckled. "Oh but we do know each other Aion. In fact," Chrono points towards Joshua, "He is using my old horns right now!"

Aion flies backwards from Chrono, eyes wide with terror. "No! You can't be him! He died four years ago!" He yelled, panic in his voice.

After breathing deeply Aion got his cool back smirking he said, "Well if you are Chrono then it looks like I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself. Attack!" He yelled the last part to the army of demons behind him.

Father Remington could only look as the fierce battle wagged above him. First the demon and Aion were talking, but they were too high up for him to hear. The only things that he had heard were when the demon pointed at Joshua and said something to make Aion yell in a paniced voice. "No! You can't be him! He died four years ago!" _Who died for years ago? _Remington thought to himself. _And how come this demon scares him. There is only one demon I can think of that can scare Aion so much. It must be…no! It can't be him! Can it? _Remington's thoughts were inturupted.

"Attack!" yelled Aion.

Remington imeadiatly got into action. He turned to his men and started giving orders.

"Alright everyone get ready. Make sure you have enough ammo. When I say 'fire' everyone shoot. Got it?"

But no one got. In fact they weren't even listening to him. They were looking at the battle wagging above them with wide eyes and open mouths. Actually it was more of a slaughter. Chrono had killed every single demon besides Aion and Joshua in the time it took for Remington to yell out his orders.

_Who is this guy? _Remington thought, also wide-eyed and speechless.

When the demons started attacking Chrono didn't even bat an eyelash. He raised his hands over his head and started charging a big ball of energy. When the first of them reached him, Chrono threw the energy ball. In a flash Aion's demon army was reduced to ashes. The only ones still alive were Aion and Joshua.

Aion grabbed Joshua and pushed him towards Chrono. "Kill him!" Aion said in a frenzied voice.

Joshua drew a blade from his belt and rushed towards Chrono. Chrono could have killed him without breaking a sweat but he didn't want to kill Rosette's brother.

"Joshua listen to me." Chrono said in a hurried voice, "Don't let Aion control you like this. You must take off those horns or they will drive you mad!"

Joshua didn't respond. He just kept slashing and slashing at Chrono. Luckily Chrono was way faster then him and dodged his slashes with ease.

"Alright Joshua I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice." Chrono dodged another slash, got behind Joshua, and gave him a strong chop to the neck. It was strong enough to knock him out, but not fatal enough to kill him. Chrono grabbed the unconscious youth and flew down. He walked to Remington and deposited Joshua into his arms.

"Here take him. Bring him to the nurse. The horns on his head should be taken off as soon as possible."

Remington nodded and ran back into the building. Chrono flew up again to face the last demon: Aion.

Aion came out of the shock he was in just a few minutes ago. Then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny Aion?" Chrono growled.

"I just came up with an idea. It is ingenious. I will make you kill yourself."

Oh, and how will you do that?"

Aion pointed at the large crowed that was still watching them. "You may be able to dodge this next attack, but can they?"

Chrono realized his plan. "Aion you monster! Don't do it!"

"It's to late Chrono." Aion started charging an energy ball, similar to the one Chrono had used against Aion's former army.

"Now die!" and he hurled the energy ball at the people. Chrono could only think of one way to save the people. With a burst of speed Chrono flew in front of the energy ball. The ball hit and there was a huge explosion. The dust from the blast made it impossible to see if Chrono had survived.

Aion started laughing again. "That is what you get when you start to care for humans!"

But then someone else started to laugh. "What do I get Aion? Because so far caring for humans has made me stronger." As the dust cleared away Aion could see Chrono's form. He was a little scratched but they were nothing serious.

"This cannot be possible!" Aion yelled, panic in his voice again. "How could you survive such a powerful energy blast?"

Chrono didn't respond. His eyes were burning with anger. He thrust his hands forward, palms out, towards Aion.

"For everyone you've ever hurt. For everyone you've ever killed. Now Aion prepare to die!"

Chrono's hands started to glow blue.

"No!" Aion screamed, eyes bulging. He turned around and flew away as fast as he could.

Chrono connected his thumbs and forefingers. He could see Aion's quickly shrinking form through the little pyramid his fingers made.

"Now die!" Chrono shot a huge beam of blue-white energy at Aion's direction.

Before the beam could hit him, Aion ripped-off his horns and threw them into the forest under.

The beam hit. There was a giant explosion and Aion was now nothing but ashes in the wind. Chrono let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding.

He flew back down to earth and turned back towards the crowed of militia members still staring at him.

Chrono put his hands up like in surrender. "Look, I'm not here to make any trouble. I just want to get my stuff and go ok?"

Everyone got to the side, making a long tunnel right up to the Order's front doors. As Chrono walked past, everyone's eyes followed him and he was getting nervous. When he finally reached the doors, Remington and the now conscious Joshua, his head bandaged. One hand was supporting Joshua stand, the other was holding a bag with two bloody horns in them.

Remington squinted at Chrono. "Ch-Chrono? Is that you?"

He nodded.

"Chrono!" someone with long, white hair ran into him and hugged him so hard that Chrono couldn't breath. The girl let go of him and Chrono could see his attacker.

"Hey Azmaria. I think I got the idea that you missed me?" The white-haired apostle looked a little different. Now she was as tall as Rosette when she was sixteen and her white hair was longer.

"Oh Chrono, were have you been? Rosette and I missed you so much. We thought you were dead. Ohmigod Rosette! You have to go see her. I'll tell you were she lives. She's been going out with this really nice guy-" Azmaria realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth.

"Chrono laughed even though he felt sad inside. "Don't worry Az, I know all about Nion. In fact he and Rosette are going to get married."

When he said those words his face turned grave. Azmaria's shout of joy was cut short when she saw Chrono's grim face. Chrono imeadiatly shook off the look and forced on a smile.

"Lets go somewhere Az and I'll tell you everything that happened to me."

Rosette was sitting in an armchair, reading (about guns). Nion had to go to work and Chrono wasn't back from the Order yet. Rosette had realized that they might not recognize Chrono in his new form and shoot him. Rosette was very worried for him. There was a knock on the door. Rosette put her book and ran to answer it.

Outside stood a man. He looked just like Chrono's child form only as an adult.

After a few seconds rosette realized that it _was_ Chrono in an adult form.

"Hey I-"

Rosette noticed the young man who was being supported by Chrono. Even though he was older Rosette recognized him imeadiatly.

"Joshua!" Rosette screamed and hugged her brother. Joshua winced in pain but didn't try to pull away.

"Hey sis. It's been awhile."

Rosette pulled away from his brother and stared in awe at Chrono.

"How…how did you…?"

Chrono smiled. "Well while I was at the Order Aion decided to show up. Since I was there I thought 'what they hay' so I killed him and set your brother free."

Rosette was still staring in awe at the demon. He had just killed one of the Order's worst enemies and he was talking about it like a movie.

"Oh Chrono, you haven't been back for even a day yet and already you have made me so happy."

This made Chrono's smile bigger.

Six Months Later 

Chrono was just flying home from work towards his apartment. The Order had asked him if he wanted a job there and he refused. He didn't feel like fighting anymore. He also moved out of Rosette's house a couple months back. Now he has a job as an accountant and a little apartment. As a last thank you the Order had made him a false identity so he could live without hassle. He was no longer known as Chrono the sinner but Chrono Accura.

Chrono was just flying home from work when he saw something in an ally below him. A man with a knife seemed to be trying to mug a woman. Chrono silently landed in the opening of the ally and transformed into his child form, something he hasn't done in a long time. He calmly walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but what your doing to this woman is very rude."

The man turned around, startled, but his startled face turned into a sneer when he saw a kid. What he didn't know was that this "little kid" could crush him with a finger.

"You shouldn't have come here kid because now I can't let you live." He pointed the knife at Chrono.

"No!" The woman screamed, "Here's my purse, just don't hurt the boy. Please!"

Snarling the man turned around and pushed her against the wall. Then he turned back to Chrono and raised the knife.

"You shouldn't have done that." Chrono said in a calm voice. "Apologize right now."

"The man laughed. "Oh that's rich kid. But right now you're in no position to give me orders." With that the man slashed at him with the knife. Well at least he tried. Chrono had caught the man's wrist and was starting to squeeze.

"Ow! Let go! Let go! Let go!" The man howled in pain.

Chrono changed back to his true form and lifted the man off his feet. He walked over to the woman.

"Apologize."

"Alright! I'm sorry I tried to mug you. There, you happy? Now let me go!"

Chrono threw him into an open dumpster. He quickly got out and ran from of the ally screaming. Chrono turned around to see that the woman was staring at him. She seemed to be the same age and height as Rosette, but apart from that they were totally different. She had waist length red hair with gold highlights and light-green eyes flecked with silver and gold.

"Err…" Chrono didn't know what to say. "Shouldn't you be running away screaming demon?"

The woman smiled at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, isn't that what everyone does?"

"Are you an evil demon?"

"No. Not really."

So then I have no reason to fear you." She giggled.

Chrono was confused. Even though she was at least twenty, she acted like she was only sixteen.

She stuck out a hand. "By the way, my name is Amarie Jones."

Chrono shuck her hand. "Nice to meet you Amarie. My name is Chrono."

Amarie giggled again. "You know for a demon, you're really cute."

This made Chrono blush. "Umm…"

"So how can I pay you back?"

"For what?" Chrono stammered.

"For saving me."

"Oh, that's okay. You don't have to pay me back."

Amarie grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the ally.

"Wha…what are you?"

Amarie turned around end smiled at him again. "The least I can do is take you to dinner."

With that Amarie dragged a confused Chrono out of the ally.


End file.
